Uchihacest: love on the floor:part 2 of Brotherly love from A to Z
by mainki
Summary: Uchihacest, Yaoi, incest, Lemon;Itachi makes Sasuke play a game that leads to bad consequences for Sasuke. Itachi rapes him on the kitchen floor.
1. Love On The Floor

**Chapter on the kitchen floor / Yaoi, Itasasu, Uchihacest, incest, Lemon, light rape**

**disclaimers: I don't own Naruto characters**

from mainki: this story is part2 of Brotherly Love from A to Z. It's gonna be dirtier and more violent than the first part. Thank you guys for paying attention to my works, I'm still an amature but I hope to get better with your help and support. Please comment and that I know what to improve and whether I should keep on writing.

Special thanks to my beta! I love you!

_Kitchen scene. Itachi is sipping on green tea. Sasuke tries to attack him, breaks the cup, burns himself which forces him to take off his shirt. Itachi is mocking him and makes a shocking proposal about playing a 'little game', where the prize is either Sasuke (if Itachi wins) or any of Sasukes' wishes (if he wins). Sasuke is glaring at his brother taking off the clothes and he concludes what type of game this would be. Sasuke pretends to fall for the trick while in the meanwhile planning the attack. Itachi is one step ahead and leaves him with no choice but to play by his rules. He calls off the game, referring to the business he's got to attend (which in fact is an excuse Itachi uses for taking a break from using the sharingan while fighting his brother). Sasuke performs an attack with chidori, that Itachi does not guard against, taking it on his shoulder which results to a deep open gashing wound, with bone visible to Sasukes' eyes. In the meantime Sasuke is being torn between rage and regret, where the latter prevails. He feels sorry for the older brother, and stops the chidori, switching his attention to attending the caused damage to Itachis' body. Itachi stabs his little brother in the back, millimeters from penetrating the right lung. Sasuke is harmless. One move will cause puncturing the lung which will lead to death. Itachi uses the gained advantage in order to disarm the brother fully, by tying his arms behind the back. _

The world was crushing down. No. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be happening. It was not possible. Sasuke felt his brother cutting off the pieces from his clothing, undressing him. He couldn't scream, every breath was echoing with sharp pain in his lungs. His mouth was bubbling foam of saliva and blood instead of words.

"Itachi. No. Please. No.". Sasuke moved his lips and he saw Itachi read them. But he didn't answer. He didn't make any sign that he acknowledged his brothers' silent scream.

"Please. No. I'm begging you." . Sasuke was desperately trying to bring forward any memory, any technique that would help him out of this nightmare. He suddenly called out to that morning, when him and Itachi were kissing on the bed in his room. He remembered the sensation towards his brother. It was so different from what he felt now. That morning he could read endless love in his eyes, deep passion which he couldn't resist and begged for more. More? What more was he begging about? For Itachi to touch him, there? Or to get allowed to palm Itachis' enormous member? He felt the passion trying to get out of Itachis' tight ANBU wear. Passion towards him, his Sasuke. Sasuke sighed heavily. What is it, this feeling? Is it so, that he is still madly in love with his own brother, after all? No, it couldn't be. Itachi was not good. He was evil. He was a traitor, a user. But why? Why did Itachi want him so badly if he fell down to the level of stabbing his brother in the back with a kunai; just so he could take advantage of him?

_Itachis' hands were working Sasukes' clothing off. Soon he will get it all off._

Sasuke thought that it was so stupid, this game. If he, Itachi, had just let him know how he'd felt, If he had just tried to express his love,- Sasuke would have given him his all. Yes, he would have. The thought was so unexpected but pleasuring and calming. Sasuke felt Itachis blood dripping onto his back from the hurt shoulder. It was sticky, warm, so …tempting.

_Itachis bare torso slid upwards hardly touching Sasukes skin. He felt Itachis' tongue tickling him in the back of his neck. The hairs on his back and arms rose on end._

If only Itachi had talked to him. He remembered Itachis' strong "No!", when Sasukes' hand reached to the forbidden area. Why did he do that? "Not yet",-he said. But when? Why not? He remembered Itachis' heavy breathing "It's too early". He knew Itachi wanted him, badly, madly. That very moment he didn't desire anyone else but him, Sasuke. Why did he stop? Why did Itachi stop him?

_Itachis' kisses became greedier, he was sucking in big mouthfuls of Sasukes neck skin, nibbling them, ripping them with teeth then licking around them tenderly. He was choking with pleasure. Sasuke could feel it with every fiber of his tensed body. Every fiber that was screaming out for more._

The voice inside Sasukes' head reminded him that it was beyond normal, beyond wrong. His older brother was raping him on the kitchen floor and he liked it. He loved it. So badly, he couldn't even feel the pain in the lung.

_**Oh, please,more**__._

_Itachis fingers were running down Sasukes back, tenderly, electrically, making all his body arch and bow. The hands approached lower tender parts, itachi was sliding his tongue down his little brothers' spine._

_**Now, do it now. Oh, Itachi…**_

Itachi approached the very place and slowly spread Sasukes legs with care. He placed both hands on Sasukes soft but strong legs and opened them apart. Sasuke could feel his breath tickling the skin there, right there. Itachis' tongue was wet and soft. It was persistently going deeper in spite of Sasukes' body trying to reject it.

_**Oh, Itachi…don't stop. Please don't stop.**_

And Itachi didn't. He half-stood behind, placing Sasukes thighs on his laps and entered. Slowly, carefully, making his way broader with every move. Pain covered Sasuke like a tsunami wave, blinding and making him deaf, pulsing and echoing in every cell of his body. He was screaming his lungs out like he never screamed before in his entire life.

_**Please, Itachi. Don't.! Yamete! Onegai!**_

But Itachi couldn't stop. It was too late to stop. He felt his brother tear and scream of pain. He felt the blood running out of his body with every thrash. But he couldn't stop. He would give everything in life to take back this moment…or for it to never end.

_**Onegai…Itachi!.NO!.**__._

Sasuke was crying bitterly as a child. Soon the movements stopped. Itachis' body shook convulsively and Sasuke felt hot sticky liquid pumping into him. He vaguely wondered if it was his own blood, running down his thighs, down the legs, on the floor. Itachi fell beside him, hardly breathing, heart beating in his throat. Was Itachi alive? He couldn't look.

_We have to clean the floor. Pieces of clay (glass?). Scattered. Stinging the knees. Have to buy new kettle. I broke one today. It's a strange name, Itachi. _

"Itachi, you have a strange name", said Sasukes' voice from somewhere below.

"I know", answered Itachis'.

The silence was loud. Ringing.

"Itachi?", asked Sasukes voice again.

_Why doesn't it shut up__, _thought Sasuke to himself irritated.

"Yes?"

Suddenly Sasukes eyes started crying. "Do you love me?"

_**Silence. Again this ringing silence. Why isn't he answering? Maybe he didn't hear?**_

"Do you...?"- "Yes".

Thank God. Sasuke looks Itachi in the eyes. Itachi is sad.

"Are you crying, aniki?"

No answer again. But Sasuke sees, Itachi is crying. He is sad, his aniki.

"Why?" this annoying voice again.

_**Because he's just raped you, you fucking idiot. Because he loves you more than anything in this world, more than the life itself . Because his life is a pure nightmare and now he can't even look you in the eyes.**_

"Why?"_ oh, I could kill it, rip its' throat to shreds, so that it never makes a single sound again. So that it never asks his stupid why's!_

Itachi does not reply. Sasuke sees him crouching on the floor- Itachi never crouches on the floor! He covered his face with his hands. He is crying. His aniki.

**Itachi gets up. Sasuke keeps lying on the floor wondering if he was dead or alive. He had lost a lot of blood and breathing is getting painful. He's slowly losing the grip of reality.** **When he opens his eyes again, the kunai is gone, Itachi has attended the wound and there is a taste of herbs and strong drugs in his mouth. The pain is gone. Together with everything else. Sasuke watches the ceiling spinning in a spiral trajectory as he passes out.** **Itachi carries him in his hands to the bathroom and wipes his body carefully with a warm cloth. He is crying silent tears. He brings the unconscious brother to his room, lays him on the bed. Sasuke is shivering. Cold- sweating.**

Sasuke feels like he's falling. He looks around- there are endless rainbows of shapes and forms passing next to him. He tries to grasp any of them, but they slip through his fingers like bodiless clouds. He just keeps falling. Suddenly he hears the voice of his brother calling out to him.

"Sa-su-ke!"

_It's so strange, Itachi's voice. Almost as if he is crying. Wait. He is crying. Why would Itachi cry?_

Sasuke makes a move and tries to open his eyes. They do not open. He is calling Itachis' name. But the lips remain still. Nothing is happening. Next moment Sasuke feels pain in the hand- it's Itachi sqeezing it with his, in despair. Sasuke feels him lifting it up to his lips and covering it in kisses, sobbing, crying out his name. Itachis' head drops on Sasukes chest.

"I-i-itai-i!" screams Sasuke, regaining control over his own body.

Suddenly the lights are bright, hurting the eyes. Itachi's red with tears face lifts up, in shock and disbelief.

"Sasuke!", he kisses him hard on the lips, on the cheeks, on the hands.

"Itachi, what are you..?" he is not finishing his sentence. A bunch of people in medical robes are rushing into the room, pushing Itachi out of the door.

Sasuke watches him disappear. But he is not worried. He will be back. His aniki.

People in medical robes are buzzing around like flies by the honey pot. Their faces look worried but eyes are smiling. Itachi is not amongst them. It continues like this for some time and Sasuke passes out repeatedly, coming back every time feeling more and more of physical pain. He is given an endless amount of multicolored pills and stinging injections, which cast him into deep sleep.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Itachi sleeping in the chair by his bed. He looks tired and pale, and smells unfresh.

"When did you wash last?" askes Sasuke wrinkling his nose. Itachi wakes up directly, a broad smile is splitting his face.

"The doctors said, you shouldn't talk too much". Itachis sits himself on the bed and takes Sasukes hand into his.

"Go home. Why are you here?". Itachi has got new deep wrinkles around his eyes, his hair has a bunch of new white strands of hair amongst the ones in crow black on top of his head. He just keeps staring at Sasuke, eyes glittering damp.

"You look old". Itachi ignores the comment again. He cannot hide his emotions. Does it matter now that he looks old? What on earth does anything matter if his brother has awoken after a months' coma, close to death state. And it was all his, Itachis, fault.

_**Look, what you have done , Itachi. Look well at what you have done! You said you loved him, look what you have done to him?! You swore not to hurt him ever again, you promised to protect him with all your life. Look what you have done!**_

Itachis' eyes fill with tears.

"How long have I been here?", asks Sasuke.

_**It's getting ridiculous. Stop Whining, Itachi! I'm alive. Stop it!**_

"Over a month, otouto".

_**Haha, a shock! Over a month in a hospital! What a lame shinobi! What was it last I remember?**_

Itachi looks sad and serious.

"Will you ever forgive me, Sasuke?" the voice trembled, slightly.

Sasuke looks at him almost angrily.

_**What is it with you, itachi? Why are you so…so…unmanly! Almost gay…haha…**_

_"Why are you smiling?"_

_**Answer him, why you are smirking, you jerk! He loves you, you see it! Look at him- why are you smiling? He looks like a beaten up wet dog, pity him. He loves you.**_

"I'm thirsty. Please Itachi, bring me some water. I need to drink."

_**Bastard! Look at him. Look at your aniki! Why are you doing this to him?! Do you have any idea how many nights and days he spent here by your bed? Do you have any idea what he has been through because of you and your animalistic desires?! You wanted it yourself! You asked for it! You begged for it! Remember , you piece of shit! Look at him, at his shivering hands. Look what you have done to your beloved aniki!**_

"Here". Itachi presses the glass of water to Sasukes lips and carefully helps him lower his head to make a clunk. Again.

"I …can't...more". Sasuke turns his head away, spilling a drop or two that is running down his chin. Itachi bends down slowly flicking his tongue a little bit out to take the droplet from his brother's chin and into his mouth.

"You have hurt me, aniki". Itachi looks scared as if he has been inaccurate with the glass. He realizes, it's not what Sasuke means.

"I know", he moves his lips silently, on the boarders to burst into tears but overpowers himself.

Sasuke is studying him slowly :his eyes, his lips, his hands. He is beautiful, his aniki. Today he looks old, though. But beautiful.

" I forgive you". He says at last. Itachi lifts his gaze, with gratitude and relief.

_**He is the most beautiful man you have ever seen. Don't forget it. He loves you. And he wants you to love him too…**_


	2. Hospital Days: in hands or deep?

_Itachi keeps coming back every day, spending most of the nights in the hospital room with his brother. Sasuke gets better and better but grows impatient seeing his brother there all the time. Eventually he suggests Itachi not to come the following day. Itachi is confused, he doesn't understand his brothers' reactions. He speculates if it has anything to do with the upcoming wedding._

"Sasuke,does it worry you, my wedding?" ,asks Itachi, before leaving. Sasuke is giving him a glare, and Itachi reads jealousy and hatred in it.

"No, why should it?"

Itachi shrugs his shoulders uncertainly, a bit disappointed. The topic seems to be closed, nothing to add to the conversation from both sides. Itachi turns to leave when Sasuke stabs him with the question: "Do you love her?"

Itachi doesn't answer. He can hear well hidden pain in his brothers' tone.

How can I answer that? It's not fair, he knows it himself. Of course there is no place for anyone else in his heart, besides his otouto, his little Sasuke. But he made a promise and couldn't go back on his word. He killed this womans' man as part of the mission but instead of revenge she saved his, Itachis, life. Besides she was expecting a baby, and Itachi promised he would repay the debt to her, by marrying and raising the child as his own. He persuaded himself it was a needed sacrifice. He shouldn't have done it. Now he has hurt his otouto.

"Yes, I do love her" he lied. He didn't.

Sasuke turned his head to the window and stared away. It was a beautiful day early in the fall, calm and cool. Sasuke hated that day more than anything in the entire world.

"Get the hell out", he says in a plain emotionless tone to his brother not bothering to turn his head away from the window.

Itachi walked up to his bed.

"Sasuke, you don't understand. Let me explain". Itachi took his brothers hand into his, but Sasuke pulled it out as if the touch burnt him and hid it under the blanket.

"I said, get out". Eyes are staring at nothing.

**I can't look at him. How can he do this to me? Aniki, how can you do this to me…after everything?**

Itachi doesn't move.

"Get out!" Sasukes scream brings the medics into the room, they rudely push Itachi out of the door.

Itachi walks home. Broken.

_Sasuke doesn't want to see him anymore. Itachis' wedding day is getting closer. Sasuke is to be released from the hospital soon. Itachi is suffering in quiet. He sits daily outside his brothers door, waiting. The medical personnel keep an eye on him constantly- he is not to be let into the patients' room. It changes nothing. One night Itachi makes an attempt of climbing into the brothers' room by the wall. It's only on the second floor, so he manages it unseen. Sasuke is asleep but he wakes up as soon as Itachi approaches his bed._

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come back. I don't want to see you"

Sasukes' voice is cold. He despises his brother.

"Sasuke", Itachi is not going to give up so easily. He has waited. And waited. How long should he be punished for?

"Sasuke, it doesn't change how I feel for you. It doesn't change anything, you know. We will always be together, I promise!" Itachi is speaking fast, with passion. He doesn't realize his words don't touch Sasuke in the slightest.

Sasuke smirks indifferently and covers his head with the blanket. He won't listen. He just won't listen. Does he care that his aniki suffers more than him? No, he doesn't care. Sasuke doesn't really give a damn. He is preparing to go back to sleep again.

Itachi pulls the blanket in his direction, uncovering Sasukes' face and body. He just wants him to understand.

"Sasuke! I love you, please listen to me".

"No!"

_**You are like a spoiled brat! Isn't it enough? What do you want from him? He loves you. He cannot marry you anyway, so does it matter if he marries somebody else? He said you would always be together!**_

"Get the hell out and leave me alone, you psycho!" Sasuke pulls the blanket back onto himself and miscalculates, dragging Itachi with it.

He awkwardly falls on the bed, on top of Sasukes legs.

"Otouto!" Unexpected vicinity makes Sasuke temporarily forget about the confrontation; Itachi is there, covering his body with kisses, trying to make as little noise as possible.

_**Oh, he is so gorgeous. Why is he so gorgeous?**_

"I want you now", says Sasuke, lifting Itachis' head, from the swollen passionate parts. He sees that Itachi is close to losing control over himself. So is Sasuke.

The bed is too small and it sqeeks traitorously.

"Yes", whispers Itachi in his ear and lifts him up in his arms, carrying him to the table, away from the door. There is nothing to be heard from behind it, and their breathing sounds shamefully loud.

Itachi presses Sasuke against the table, kissing his back, bending him slightly forward with both hands. Sasuke is ready and approaching.

_**Prepare now. He's gonna rip you apart. **_

But Itachi doesn't do it. He makes Sasuke spill it all over brothers' hands , licking off the remaining juice of Sasukes body and carries him back to the bed.

_**Hm? Is that all?**_

"Itachi, I feel like …incomplete"

"?"

_**Idiot. I said I want you. What was 'that'?!**_

"Itachi, you didn't get what you wanted."

Itachi runs his fingers through his brothers' hair while kissing his forehead.

"Yes, I did." He replies.

_**Lies. He didn't get satisfied at all! **_

Sasuke touches the middle of Itachis trousers. It's still hard and answers him with a light push from under the clothes.

"let me do it?" asks Sasuke, a bit uncertain of what exactly he means himself. Itachis eyes are closed and he moans. Sasuke helps him out.

_**You look like a cheap whore! Deepthroating your own brother!**_

He is unskilled, but Itachi doesn't mind. He is biting his fist not to scream of pleasure.

Suddenly the door opens and a nurse comes in. The tray of medicines falls out of her hands. Both brothers lift their heads in surprise.

_**Whoops!**_

_The pig screaming nurse runs out of the room, waking up almost every single patient and sleepy worker on the entire floor. Sasuke jumps off the bed, trying to cover himself with any available cloth he can find at hand. Itachi is confused but he quickly finds himself and zips his trousers up while getting off the bed. _

"It's better if I go, otouto".

Sasuke looks scared, his gaze wonders towards the open door. One more second and a crowd of running legs can be heard approaching.

"I guess, so". He answers and Itachi is rapidly leaving the room through the window.

_**Ha-ha! You got caught! No more cream for the cat-thief! Now everybody will find out! Ha-ha-ha!**_

"Urusei!" Sasuke spits out venomously to his inner-voice. "I hate you!"

_**Oh?! Is there some small piece of conscience shining through? or is it shame?**_

A couple of medics enter the room. Sasuke is glad he can't read their expressions because of the surgical masks they have on, but the glares tell him that they know.

The medics seem to be confused themselves about what to do next, they look around the room where there is no sign of Itachi, except for the mess on the bed and the open window.

Sasuke is standing still for some reason next to the bed, covering the shame with poor- seen-it-all blanket. His dark underwear is peeping from under the bed, impossible to miss. One of the nurses makes an uncertain gesture in its direction.

"You should be in bed", says the male- nurse, not looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Before Sasuke realizes it he hears his own voice speaking in his place in a pompous provocative manner:

"I was!".

_**Usuratonkachi. They know you were there. Idiot. And on the table. Ha!**_

The nurse hasn't got much to add, so he turns as if to leave , at the doors he looks back at Sasuke and states "You should stay in bed. And…" He makes a pause as if not too sure how to formulate the thought and finishes it with double meaning :

"…You should take it easy".

_**Easy! Easy! Very easy! You have no idea 'how' easy little Sasuke can take it! **_

"Hm!" Sasuke drops the blanket on purpose and turns the bare arse towards the medics, straightening the sheets.

…_**?...?!**_

"As if I care", says Sasuke both to himself and aloud. He lays down, pulls the blanket over the head, leaving the nurses …speechless.


	3. Homecoming Sasukes gift

Chapter 3. Sasukes' gift:/yaoi, itasasu, incest, no lemon in this chapter/

**It passes a week after that incident in the hospital and Sasuke is being released home. To avoid unnecessary talk, Itachi is waiting for his brother outside the hospital walls. They haven't met since that night when Itachi was forced to run away from the judging glares. It was not in his style, to run away. Though, in that situation disappearing was the best option to avoid an open scandal. Besides, Sasuke has been warned earlier about how serious the situation could turn out for them if they get caught in public. That was one of the reasons why Itachi decided for himself to go along with this 'wedding-plan' to the very end. This would put an end to rumors. Once and for all.**

Itachi's face got a pained expression when he thought of his future wife. And then there would be a kid, too. The kid whom he would never be able to accept fully. The situation seemed hopeless.

"Shit", murmurs Itachi to himself sighing. His thoughts get interrupted with a tap on the shoulder from behind and the familiar voice says:

"Hey, are you going to stand like that and make me carry all this crap myself?"

"Sasuke".

Itachi closes him in his arms, bringing his little brothers' body tight. The hugging looks something else rather than brotherly innocent. Heads of the walking by start turning in their direction. Itachi frowns at the glares and pushes his little brother away, smiling, lightly bumping his shoulder with the fist.

"Give me your trash, I'll carry it".

They start wandering down the street, hopelessly trying to build up a carefree conversation about unimportant things like weather, work and common acquaintances. But both brothers' eyes are glittering with certain intention and they have specific blush coloring the cheeks as they are walking home beside each other.

As soon as they approach the house, Sasuke halts. The smile wipes off his face like it's never been there. He stares at the doorsteps of the mansion with mixed expression of pain, confusion and rage. There is a pair of female shoes standing neatly outside the front door, next to Itachis'.

Itachi is following his brothers' gaze and comments in short form.

"It's Kushima Sami, my fiancé".

The front door opens and there she is standing in the door frame, dressed modestly by the tradition, bowing low to welcome Sasuke home.

Sasuke throws his shoes off, and without a word of acknowledgment rushes towards his room, trying with every step to thrash the tatami underground.

He hears hush apologies Itachi gives in his place, and his approaching steps behind the back. Itachi catches up to him just an instant before the closing door is about to slam in his face.

Itachi stops the door with his foot, pushing his little brother into the room with such strength that he lands on the bed by the opposite wall.

"What are you doing? Itachi!" Sasukes' voice sounds like a squeak of a trampled on cat.

Itachi closes the door behind and throws the sack with Sasukes' things on the floor. Sasuke concludes that his brother is pissed.

"Sasuke. Go and bring your apologies". Itachi speaks out in a low voice and there are dangerous notes to be heard in it. Sasuke ignores the warning answering his brother in an ear cutting scream.

"Why did you bring her here? How could you?!This is our home, Itachi! Ours and no one else's'!"

Itachi crosses the room with fast steps and grabs Sasuke hurtfully by the elbow as he speaks out slowly.

"Stop it, I said" he looks Sasuke directly in the eyes. They fill up with sudden tears. Why?

Sasuke glares at his brother in disbelief. How dare he bring her here to, his and Itachis, home? All of a sudden a jealous thought stings him in the heart and Sasuke shrieks at his brother as if in pain

"Where does she sleep? With you? Were you doing _it _here in our house?! Maybe in the kitchen?"

Itachis' face turn pale and Sasuke watches him gritting his teeth before answering back

"You should not have said that. Apologize." Sasuke sees that now Itachis' patience is approaching the edge. But Sasuke is not through, he has to let it out, all of it. Sasuke hangs on Itachis' elbow, like a hysterical little girl, dragging him from side to side.

"How could you?! How could you do it to me, Itachi?! ".

Now Itachi has had it. He pushes Sasuke away so that he hits the floor and steps over him with intention to leave. His face is a shade of grey, the masked expression hiding all emotions, but Sasuke notices tiny glitters of sweat appearing above his well shaven top lip. Itachi moves towards the door. He can't stand it any longer. The whole situation has got out of control.

Sasuke feels he overdid it this time, and there is no way Itachi would forgive him. Sasuke covers his face with his hands, wailing and swinging from side to side. What will he do now?

Itachi is just about to touch the doorknob when he turns abruptly towards his little brother and freezes for an instant observing him sadly. Sasuke is sobbing on the floor, rubbing his eyes with his fists and spreading tears over his face like a cruelly punished child. A child who doesn't know what he deserved his punishment for.

Itachi walks back to him, feeling guilty, and ashamed and somehow doomed.

"It can't be helped, otouto", breathes Itachi out eventually as he lowers himself on tatami next to his brother.

Sasuke reaches for Itachis' shoulder and lays his head on it, closing his eyes, Itachi embraces him with one hand. The tears seem to be pouring from his eyes endlessly, soaking Itachis' dark shirt from the collar to the chest. He leans closer to his brother and feels him breathing irregularly. Itachi has covered his eyes with a free hand. Now Sasuke knows he's not the only one who is crying.

There is a thick silence hanging in the air between the brothers. Non-synchronized sobbing along with heavy sighing are the only things to be heard for a while.

Then emptiness and sadness wash over them. Utter sadness.

Itachi moves away from his brother, gently pushing him away.

"You shouldn't have brought her here", says to him Sasuke quietly with reproach while observing the dust on the floor.

Itachi waits a moment before he whispers in return, as he places the hands on the knees that gives a somewhat desperate impression, his gaze is fixed on the opposite wall.

"Would you really like me to live somewhere else?" He asks. There is a long pause hanging in the air. "I can do it, if you want me to".

Sasuke lifts up his gaze, fear is glittering in his eyes mixed up with tears. "No!"

Itachi takes his brothers chin with two fingers, and looks into his big sad eyes and then adds

"I will do it if you tell me to. It will never be a life without you, otouto. But I will do it. For you."

Sasuke squeezes Itachis' hand to pain. Scratches from Sasukes fingernails start smiling red on his older brothers' fist.

"Please, don't."

"What do you want me to do then, Sasuke? What do you want me to do?!".

Sasuke is not answering. He raises to his feet and starts measuring the room pacing from one wall to the other. His face has lost expression.

There are noises coming from the kitchen. It's Itachis' future wife cooking and cleaning in there. Sasuke feels the blood rush to his face. He hates her already. It's _their_ kitchen, _their_ floor. _Their_ house. She is an intruder in their life, in their happiness (or misery?)

She came to steal his aniki. And Sasuke hates her together with her unborn child. He will always hate them.

"Marry her", says Sasuke at last. "Marry her and you both can live here. I'll leave. Consider it my wedding gift to you."

Itachi jumps on his feet, grabs Sasukes' head and rests it onto his chest. They stand like this for some time, in the arms of each other. Brothers. Lovers.

"I hate you", says Sasuke through his tears, lifting up his head looking Itachi in the eyes.

"I love you too, otouto", answers him Itachi.


	4. Sadistic kiss

Chapter 4. The kiss of a loving sadist./Yaoi, incest, lemon, itasasu, / Sasuke and Itachi show that using a kunai in a fight between brothers can be far from innocent.

"No, you won't!" Itachi is thrashing his fist against the table so that the porcelain and glass on it jump up in the air and successfully land back. Surprisingly in one piece.

Sasuke is sitting on the opposite side, smirking at his brothers' short temper. Gush, there were times when Itachi was known for being emotionless. That was worth admiration! Now he seems to be far too easily losing his cool, especially at home.

Itachis' wife reasonably avoids the situations when the brothers are in bad moods. Even now she lowers her gaze scared, while collecting empty dinner plates from in front of the brothers and hastily leaving the kitchen in small frequent steps. Then she slides the door closed behind herself.

"Hey, Itachi. You gonna punch me now, or what?!"

Itachi is on his feet in an instant, hands at ready in fists. His younger brother is not moving an inch from his seat. Sasuke is visibly enjoying the flow and the outcome of the 'dinner chat' minus the table manners of course.

They exchange hateful glares in silence, hearts pounding. Then Sasuke slowly gets up on his feet and tosses his t-shirt to the place he was sitting just a second ago. He is readying himself for the fight. Itachi watches his every move with non-blinking eyes.

"Ok, hit me then!" provokes Sasuke as he makes a step towards his brother.

"Dangerous games you are playing, foolish little brother", warns him Itachi while patting the kunai behind his back.

"Hm! You are too much of a coward, Itachi!" hisses at him Sasuke in return.

"You should run after your little wife and cry on her shoulder how bad your little brother is! She will feel pity for you!"

With these words Itachi throws his arm forward and grabs Sasuke by the neck, pulling him close, as if he were a naughty puppy and marks a potentially penetrable point on Sasukes back with kunai in the other hand.

"Isn't it getting a little bit worn out, this move?" mocks Sasuke loudly, casting a glance towards the door and when reassured closing his both arms around Itachi.

"I've missed you so much", he whispers in Itachis' ear.

"Me too, otouto." Itachi keeps pressing the kunai against his little brothers' back, as he starts covering the precious bare torso with kisses.

"you don't have any idea how much I have missed you", he murmurs as he goes lower and lower, already down to Sasukes waist trying not to miss a single centimeter with his fingers and lips.

Sasuke throws his head back and closes his eyes. He is fighting the moan that is ready to rip off from his slightly open mouth.

"Wait, Itachi. What if she comes back?" he vaguely resist his brothers' kisses. And Itachi lifts his head up looking not a bit disappointed as he flickers his tongue over the lips in a bloodthirsty way.

Yes. To come up with the idea of faking a fight was one smart thing- it could make two brothers embracing each other look innocent. Especially if one of them is aiming a kunai at the other. Even if the scenario was getting repetitive from day to day.

Unfortunately no fight of any character would explain the situation as the one they encountered in the hospital. One could guess that the poor nurse had a breakdown for a week after what she saw in the Uchihas' room. What to expect from a wife, if she runs into similar 'composition of brotherly bodies' in her own house, just a week after having got married?

" We'll wait for her to go grocery shopping", said Sasuke, heavily breathing, as he was drawing circles on Itachis shoulders, and studying his brothers' beautiful body from upwards –down with his hungry eyes.

Itachi leveled with his younger brother and snickered a little, answering with a playful smile

"Doesn't it turn you on, otouto? The risk of being caught here, with me?!"

Itachi twisted Sasukes' arm behind him and pressed himself against Sasukes' back. He softly touched his brothers' neck with the tip of the tongue, and whispered in hot breath into Sasukes' ear something that sent shivers of desire down Sasukes' spine.

"Itachi, you are driving me fucking crazy", he answered with only lips. Itachi was now closer to him than before, and Sasuke could hear his own heart get stuck somewhere in the throat, trying to burst out from the artery. Oh, how sweet and painful this feeling was.

Itachis' hand wondered down to Sasukes' trousers and started stroking him with slow hard moves in front.

"Oh, no, Itachi. Stop it. Not now." But he didn't make any attempt of resistance. Instead his hips started moving in tact with friction created by Itachis' hand over his clothes. The kunai dropped on the floor, hitting a low wooden table with a blunt dangling sound.

"Do you want me to stop, Sasuke?", now the Itachis' harsh voice sounded somewhat sadistic, as if he enjoyed this power over his little brothers' physics.

"Yes, stop please." Murmured Sasuke, moving faster, and rubbing against Itachis' hand. Itachi caught his little brothers shoulder with his teeth and pressed them together, . Sasuke arched and exhaled in pain, swallowing the scream. It was hurtful, the bite. Itachi felt that he nearly bit through his lovers' skin and when he pulled off, the bite marks were filling bordo-red and swelling up. Itachi flickered his tongue over them barely touching and licked the skin around the wound he just caused. Then he kissed it softly.

He turned Sasuke facing him and ran the fingers through his hair. His brother was so perfect. So completely perfect. With his dark large eyes framed in long eyelashes any girl would be jealous of. His skin was so white, soft and smooth, that it was hard to believe that Sasuke ever shaved his cheeks.

"Oh, Itachi. What are you doing to me?" whispered Sasuke admiring his brother in return, blush of passion and lust expressed on his face.

Itachi smiled approvingly, ready to cover his brothers' dry lips with his in a greedy wet kiss, but he stopped abruptly half a way, and pulled back.

"Forgive me, Sasuke. Mata kondo da.", with these words he lowered to pick up a kunai from the floor and sat on his place at the table. And just in the right time as they both heard quiet steps approaching behind the door.

_small message from mainki_: Thank you guyz for reading my creation, it means a lot! I appreciate every single view and it keeps me going when i have doubts whether to continue writing or not. Please review and comment. I'm trying to improve. Love you


	5. Vicinity with strangers

**Chapter 5. Vicinity with strangers.**

Sasuke was walking down the narrow dusty backstreet, trying to keep away from the main roads. He had a somewhat confused expression on his face and was constantly looking over his shoulder to check if there was nobody following him. It was a late hour during the weekend and there were good chances of getting into trouble without searching for it.

After some quarter of an hour at a fast pace, Sasuke reached his destination point. He looked back for the last time, took a deep breath acknowledging the sign in crooked italic letters 'Bumpy Ride', then pushed the swinging door into a small dirty bar-type club.

The place was smoky and crowded. As soon as Sasuke took his first step inside, a not-so-clear in the head young man got pushed into him from somewhere.

"Gosh, mate!Watch yourself. Tsch. ", Sasuke avoided the wobbly body, giving it a free chance to land on someone else.

There was a mixture of different types of music coming from the jukebox, the dance floor in the further section, as well as from the false singing group at one of the tables, probably celebrating a birthday or some other occasion with not the first glass of strong alcohol in their hands.

Sasuke successfully made his way towards the bar and ordered.

"One vodka".

The bartender, a skinny man in his thirties looked at Sasuke suspiciously and turned to another customer, taking an order and gayly chatting with a girl sitting next to him. Sasuke waited patiently, he finished mixing the drink and took another order, still keeping Sasuke waiting.

"Hey. You didn't hear me or what?!One vodka I said!" repeated Sasuke, slamming his hand on the bar. The bartender came closer and leaned towards him, warning

"Kid, you better go home before i call your parents".

Sasukes patience came to an abrupt ending. He grabbed the bartender by the collar,( with this the top button on his neon glowing white shirt fell off and hit the bar), at the same time not attracting much attention of other visitors to the scene.

"You make me a drink. Now. Don't make me repeat myself again. Or you will have to book a visit to the dentist for yourself."

With these words, Sasuke let go of his shirt and -a holy miracle!- he got his drink pretty much directly. He even got charged less than expected.

Sasuke smirked at that. Amazing, how cooperative people could be with just a little bit of forceful persuasion.

After his third glass Sasuke started feeling a pleasant warmth running down through his tensed abused limbs. He took his time to look around. For the first time.

The "Bumpy Ride" was a well suited name for for a place like that. The public in the room where Sasuke was currently sitting consisted mainly of men and women in their thirties. Almost all of them were either in autopilot-condition or approaching that stage.

There were exclusions though, well dressed in short skirts girls with long hair, and boys in clubwear close to his age, appearing every now and then from the neighboring dance hall, obviously tired of waiting for their drinks in there.

Sasukes eyes stopped on one couple, laughing and cuddling they rushed towards the bar and nearly knocked Sasukes' glass from his hand. They were both evidently slightly drunk.

"Oh, sorry", apologized the boy, smiling with a wide pleasant smile which Sasuke deliberately ignored.

"Hn", Sasuke stared into his own drink, feeling more relaxed than usual as he didn't catch to the opportunity to start a fight, which he would normally do.

They made an order. Pina colada and gin tonic.

What a girlish order, thought Sasuke, entertaining himself with observing his see-through beverage and paying vague attention to the public. He overheard though that the girl was about to go to the restroom.

Her accompaniment leaned to Sasuke as if he were his closest friend as he commented with a wink

"Oh, these women, right?"

Sasuke kept watching the pieces of ice on the bottom of his glass. The frosty crystals were slightly waving back to him through the layer of spirit.

"Are you alone here?", the young man didn't seem to be giving up and decided to lead the conversation further despite Sasukes' passive reaction. For the first time Sasuke lifted his eyes and stared at the boy with his Uchiha-glare, notifying that he was not in the mood for a chat.

Unfortunately due to the consumed alcohol, bad lightning or just his own manner of communicating to strangers the boy didn't get the message and continued pushing his luck.

"I'm Ki, by the way", he offered Sasuke a hand. Sasuke lightly shook it with three fingers only and returned to the activity of observing his drink

"And your name is?"

Sasuke glared at annoying Ki, who smiled at him , flapping his long eyelashes in an innocent Lolita-type manner

"Sasuke". He answered dryly.

"So what are you doing here, Sasuke? You are obviously not after getting layed, as you are in this section of the bar. Alone. So why then? "

Ki, seated himself next to Sasuke, unpleasantly violating the half a meter of his personal space.

Amazing that chattering Ki, or whoever he was, didn't get punched that very moment for his extra-super-hyper-extreme 'friendliness'.

"I'm drinking", stated Sasuke the obvious and his acquaintance threw his head back and burst into laughter as if it was the worlds biggest joke.

"Oh, man! You've got some sense of humor, I'm telling you", he patted Sasukes shoulder, missing one more deadly glare in his direction.

Sasuke just kept wondering about the extend of his own patience. Suddenly another inaccurate bar guest decided to land on Sasukes chest, this time successfully smashing the drink from his hands, sending it flying across the bar and spilling the rest of its contents on the others including the owner of the mentioned drink.

Sasukes reactions were immediate. He lifted the unfortunate body away from himself with a stretched arm and threw a fist into the mans' abdominal area.

His punch got stopped by somebody from behind just about a millisecond before it managed to cut the air. Sasuke turned his head at the obstacle represented by Ki, who was still smiling while holding Sasukes fist with his hand.

"Hey, there is no need for that." he said.

If Sasuke was not furious, then he was a timid kitten. He pushed the drunkie so that he lost his balance and met another 'guest' named the floor. With this turning towards Ki, gritting his teeth in rage

"You gonna disturb me all night or what?!"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, its' not worth it. I'll buy you another drink", answered Ki, still continuing to smile generously as he let Sasukes' hand go.

Funny and unexpected, Sasuke smiled back at him and sat back on his stool, calming down.

Damn alcohol, he thought to himself, irritated but at the same time amused by his own reaction.

Ki bought him the promised drink and just as they 'kampaii'ed Ki's girlfriend returned from the toilet, closing her hands around Kis' shoulders and hanging on him.

"Well, Ki-san, did you miss me? Who is your new friend?", she asked staring at Sasuke with an interest.

Sasuke measured her with a gaze up and down and didn't find anything specially entertaining and returned back to studying his drink.

The girl pouted a bit at his reaction.

"Sasuke-kun, meet Ayano-chan", Ki introduced the girl pushing her in front of himself so that Sasuke could see her better. She stretched her skinny hand with unnaturally long jewelled fingernails to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the hand for an instant, then slightly answered in the same manner as to her male-acquaintance before.

"Sasuke". He nodded indifferently.

She smiled at him.

"Do you like dancing, Sasuke-san?"

"I don't dance", he answered, but she already grabbed both boys by their hands heading towards the second hall, where the music was so high one could hardly hear himself speaking.

They had a couple of drinks more while Ayano was all in dancing, moving surprisingly lightly for having high heals on her feet and alcohol in the blood. Sasuke and Ki watched her but didn't join in. After the fifth drink Sasuke's head started spinning and he swallowed an urge to gag at the smell of sweat, alcohol and something else not very appetizing..

"I need to get some air", he screamed into Ki's ear as he put an empty glass on the bar and rushed towards the exit.

It was after midnight and the right time for parties and clubs. All the scum of the earth seemed to have found their way out onto the surface. There were groups of three and more hiding in the shadows performing some sort of illegal trade.

Sasuke was standing just outside the 'Bumpy Ride's' doors. He was feeling sick. The so-called fresh air contained a rich aroma of mixtures between alcohol, piss and old garbage that didn't make it easy for Sasuke to resist the temptation of emptying his stomach. Sasuke wobbled and leaned against the dirty brick wall of the bar and closed his eyes, panting heavily.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you have too much to drink tonight?" he heard Kis' voice from the suddenly opened doors.

"Yeah, apparently", Sasuke answered still keeping his eyes shut. Ki came up to him and offered him a shoulder to lean on.

"Come on, let's get you home. I'll call a cab."

Sasuke made a step, gladly putting some of his weight over onto Kis shoulder and they started slowly moving towards the main road.

"Hey, boys. Where are you going without me?" they heard an abrupt question followed by the rapidly

approaching steps of the girl named Ayano who appeared in the doors of the bar that they just passed.

Ki smiled to Sasuke a guilty smile "Women, huh?...".Sasuke smirked not capable for any further reaction, still trying to overcome the gravity and balance complications. Gladly with Kis' help.

"We are going home, Ayano-chan. Sasuke is not feeling well".

The girl took her healed shoes from her feet, carrying them in one hand, then she picked Sasukes second arm and placed it over her shoulder, supporting him from the other side.

Sasuke smiled at her. It was a nice gesture. Despite the fact that Sasuke didn't like interacting with people, he somehow enjoyed this sudden vicinity with two strangers, helping him when he felt so vulnerable and ...drunk.

They found a cab pretty fast and it took another good effort for Sasuke to fight with the famous but hardly appreciated helicopter-feeling before they helped Sasuke out of the car while Ki was paying up.

"How do feel now, Sasuke-san?", asked the girl supporting Sasuke the way she did before still carrying her shoes in a hand and stepping barefoot on the pavement.

"I'll live." the brunette answered, trying to keep to simple short words as his tongue seemed to have swollen in his mouth making it a hard job to pronounce complicated phrases. Sasuke looked around. He didn't recognize the area.

"Who lives here?", he asked when Ki leveled up with them, placing Sasukes arm over his shoulder again and they moved towards a many storied building with a convenience-store on the ground floor.

"I do", answered Ayano. And she added "Don't worry. You can stay at my place tonight. I've got plenty of space for all of us".

Sasuke was just about to say something, but it proved to be too long , so he just breathed out his quite meaningful "Hn", and silently proceeded, dragging his feet.

Ayano closed the door and locked it behind them, then made a gesture towards the room to the left. Ki helped Sasuke to reach the sofa and he heavily landed next to Sasuke. A moment later Ayano came in carrying a jug of lemon water and ice on the tray along with two glasses.

"Here. Drink this. You will feel better", she put the tray on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'll get some clean towels and the fresh bedding. But you will have to make the bed yourselves, boys", she smiled and Sasuke got a strange feeling at the thought of having to share the bed with someone. Especially a guy. A guy who was not his brother.

Ki seemed to have read Sasukes thoughts as he laughed reassuringly

"No, no, Sasuke-kun. Don't you worry. I'll sleep on the sofa, you can have the bed for yourself."

"Hn. Whatever."

Ayano laughed with him and it made Sasuke smile as well. They were actually quite nice people, these two. Very pleasant people.

_N/A: yes, I know. At last Sasuke starts looking like Sasuke not just a wimp of some sort! tell me what you think of his transformation! I'm excited to know! _


	6. Flashback two plus one

**Chapter 6. Flashback. In bed with Itachi. Two days before.**

"Itachi, do you sleep with her?" asked Sasuke as soon as he heard the door close after Kushima as she left for her morning water gymnastics and yoga lessons.

Itachi frowned at the question, but didn't answer. He made a step towards his little brother and put his hands around him, softly kissing his forehead, his cheek, another one, and then his neck. Itachis' long fingers wandering under Sasukes grey home t-shirt, in search for little pink bumps on the chest.

Sasuke moved away.

"Itachi. Tell me."

There was a moment of silence hanging in the air. Itachi was watching his younger brother, but the expression in his eyes betrayed nothing. Though Sasuke felt how terribly it stank of guilt, shame and pity. Pity towards him, Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Itachi away.

"Do you even know how I feel, Itachi? Can you fucking imagine how I feel, you bastard?!"

Itachi waited a moment then answered in a firm serious voice with the pause between two words.

"I. Don't."

Sasuke stared at his brother in shock and disbelief.

"You don't?! What do you mean, you don't?! Are you saying to me you wouldn't care if I had sex with someone else? Ne? Answer me, you ..."

Sasuke felt a sudden necessity of smashing something well-breakable into pieces, preferably something purchased by both Kushima and Itachi. Like a vase, or a kettle or ...

"Sasuke. I. Don't. Have. Sex. With. My. Wife."

Sasuke chuckled and looked at him hesitantly

"You don't?"

"No. I don't. There is no need for jealousy, otouto"

Itachi came close to his little brother and pressed him against the wall, licking his neck and tickling it in a playful manner. He caught Sasukes' hand and dragged him in the direction of his bedroom with certain intention.

They just reached the bed when Itachi suddenly whispered in his lovers' ear "And what if I do?"

Sasukes' smile wiped instantly off his face

"Will you stop fucking with me Itachi?!"...

He shrieked and hit his fist against the headboard.

But Itachi smiled and pulled his brother closer.

"Mmm...You are so sexy when you are jealous, Sasuke. You make me so horny when you are jealous."

Itachi forced his little brother on the bed and brushed his fingers under Sasukes' clothing, pinching and painfully squeezing some tender parts, at the same time nibbling at Sasukes' ear and heavily panting in it.

Suddenly Itachi realized that his brother was not enjoying it. He was not answering Itachis' passionate kisses. His otouto was staring at the opposite wall, captured in his inner agony.

"Sasuke I joked. You know I joked, ne?" Itachi tried to kiss Sasuke on the lips but he turned his head away, then he got off the bed.

Itachi seated himself.

"Sasuke..." he started but stopped...gaping at the slammed door. Sasuke left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke woke up with a hangover. Yes, he had definitely a little bit too much to drink the night before. And why on earth did he decide to get drunk all of a sudden? Yeah, right, Itachi..

Sasuke reached for the glass of water on the night table by his bed. He was honestly thankful to the considerate Ayano-chan for it.

Back to Itachi. Sasuke felt irritation nesting within his chest. Combined with a drunken headache it was giving a perfect recepe for hatred towards his older brother.

"Itachi.."

"Who Is Itachi?" Sasuke heard the voice from the other side of the room. He totally forgot he was not alone.

"Nobody", lied Sasuke and turned away, back to laying position, cursing himself for thinking aloud

Ki's head showed up above the back of the sofa, as he rested it on his elbows smiling wide at Sasuke.

"He is your boyfriend, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tsch. Why should he be my boyfriend?" required Sasuke, feeling a blush starting to cover his cheeks.

Ki jumped from his sleeping place, flashing a pair of long dark blue boxers while pacing across the room and landing next to Sasuke on the bed.

"C'mon, tell-me-tell-me-tell-me!" he pulled a blanket over himself, steadying his head on the arm, and innocently gazing at Sasuke.

He was quite a nice looking young man, this Ki, some years older than Sasuke, maybe 25 or close to. His physique was of pleasant composure, not too little not too much of everything. Sasuke made a conclusion that the boy worked out regular basis but did not overdo it. He could see his well-developed muscles under his olive-tanned skin. His hair was same blue-coal-black as Sasukes, just with the slight wave in them and was a tiny bit longer, than his own. Ki had deep dark eyes as well. Beautiful boy, nothing to say. There was something Korean in him.

"Nothing to tell, really..." Sasuke felt embarrassed for staring and looked away, but Ki didn't seem to have paid any attention to the effect of his appearance in Sasukes bed.

"Okay, if you don't wanna tell me, then let me guess at least..?."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders indifferently. It sounded like fun.

"Well then…"Ki's' face became suddenly half-serious as if he was calculating something in his mind..

"...Itachi is your boyfriend. You have been dating for a while and he cheated on you with someone else. But you don't wanna split up with him, and at the same time you can't accept the situation the way it is now. So am I right?"..Sasuke looked at Ki shocked. Words got stuck in his throat.

"Sort of.."

Ki looked at Sasukes puzzled expression and laughed out loudly.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! I study psychology at the uni and it's really not that hard to guess. You were desperate to get drunk and you were not interested in girls. Like _totally. not. interested. _That led me to a conclusion that you were more into boys-stuff, you know ..." Ki gave Sasuke a wink and Sasuke murmured something like "fucking Sherlock..." but without aggression.

"...but then again you were not interested in boys either. That leaves us with two options- either you are in love with someone who doesn't share your feelings or he _does_, but something happened and.."

"I could be in love with another girl"... Sasuke cut in trying to hide the awkwardness of truth getting exposed so easily.

"C'mon , man. Ayano is a beautiful lady. And you were much more into studying my ass than hers!"

Yepp! Here he said it all. Sasuke felt ashamed.

"Hn"

In the meanwhile Ki continued

"... Then again. You were not like 'simply miserable' because of one-sided love, and more like 'pissed off' type. Oh, man, you nearly took that poor guys' head off, the one who'd spilled your drink!"

Ki laughed again

"Tsch.I like my drink in my glass" Sasuke murmured.

"Yeah, I've noticed. You didn't want a single drop go to waste. I saw your effort not to throw up until the moment you fell asleep yesterday, you greedy bastard! Seriously, you have to learn to let go at times..."

Here Sasuke couldn't resist any longer and they both burst out laughing, holding the sides.

Ayano entered the room. She was fully dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a skirt. As soon I she saw the boys still in bed and half naked she turned away embarrassed and apologized

"Oj. Sorry. I heard voices and thought you were up", she hastily turned to leave but Ki stopped her with the words, still laughing at the joke.

"It's alright, Ayano-chan. Did you know, our Sasuke is very spareful when it comes to consumed alcohol? What goes in- doesn't come out by the same route!"

They all laughed for a while and for the first time in months Sasuke really felt glad and simply... happy.


	7. Consequences of Jealousy

**Chapter 7. Consequences of jealousy.**

Itachi was furious. Oh, he was _so_ furious. It was the first time Sasuke walked out on him and ...didn't come home. And it was no mission or business he had to attend. Itachi knew that for sure. He was an ANBU. And he was Sasukes older brother. Also he was Itachi Uchiha. If he wanted to find out something about someone he didn't have problems doing it. No problems whatsoever. Though there was one problem in Itachis' life. One serious problem that Itachi could not solve. This problem was his little brother, Sasuke.

Kushima was busy in the kitchen when Itachi came in and demanded his tea served. When the steaming mixture was poured into the cup and placed in front of him, Itachi asked her coldly

"Have you seen my brother today?"

Kushima stopped whatever she was doing and she started nervously wiggling at the patch of fabrics on her kimono.

"No" she answered the question quietly.

Itachi stared in his cup. He hated the tea she made. He hated almost everything she did. He got up on his feet, walked up to the sink and poured the tea out of the cup. Then he abruptly turned around and threw the cup into the opposite wall. The cup smashed into pieces. Kushima shrieked scared, but quickly ran up and lowered onto the floor to clean up the mess.

It was not the first time she saw her husband being frustrated. But it was the first time Itachi was pissed for no reason. Everything was annoying him today. Everything. Why?

The answer to this question was in the meantime approaching the Uchihas' mansion in the company of Ayano and Ki. All the trio was laughing and joking and making plans for the evening.

"Seriously, Sasuke! You should totally join us in karaoke tonight! Ayano has gorgeous voice-"

"- and Ki has no musical hearing at all! So we make quite a couple when singing duets!" inserted Ayano in the middle of Kis' sentence.

"Well, I don't know. My head is still pounding for karaoke exercises" Sasuke already made up his mind that he would go.

He couldn't but admit that he enjoyed the company of these two...He felt very easy with them, as if he had known them all his life and at the same time they didn't know anything about him and his sins and worries. And that felt good.

::::::::::

Suddenly Itachi heard loud voices approaching from the street. They were three, one girl, one boy and... Sasuke.

"Jenee!" Sasuke opened the front door, came in, and waved back to his new friends, then closed the door and proceeded along the corridor, towards his room, still smiling.

Itachi appeared in front of him within an instant.

"Where have you been?!"

Sasukes' smile wiped off. It all came back to him. Itachi. Kushima. His fucking brother. His fucking bastard brother-slash-lover.

"Hn. It doesn't concern you, Itachi." Sasuke tried to move Itachi off his way, but it proved quite an impossible task to do. Itachi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He cut Sasukes' way to escape by slamming his free hand against the wall just next to his little brothers' head, still clutching at Sasukes' shirt.

Itachi repeated his question, getting very much irritated by his little brothers' arrogance and worse than a foolish behavior.

"Where have you been? And who were you with?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"Aha, so this is how one looks when one is jealous, ne, Itachi?" he smirked entertained by his brothers' reaction.

Itachi didn't find anything funny in this situation. How the hell..his Sasuke...his breath smelled...

"Is it alcohol I can smell from you?" asked Itachi, nearing Sasukes mouth to confirm his suspicion.

Sasuke made an attempt of pushing Itachi away, but his body didn't regain its usual strength after the night adventures. Not just yet.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke screamed getting all pissed off, turning his head away, but Itachi was not about to give up.

"It _is_ alcohol! Sasuke I will kill you!" Itachi was totally losing his mind. His Sasuke got drunk in some questionable company, he obviously had the whole kit and caboodle of everything in there! The way he was acting just demonstrated that he couldn't even stand being close to Itachi now!

"Sasuke! I will kill you", Itachi forcefully tried to press a kiss onto his brothers' lips, neck, face or anywhere- but Sasuke was desperately fighting back and turning his head from one way to the other.

Why was he fighting back?

"Sasuke, you fucked with someone else, ne? Answer me! You answer to me now or I swear I will kill you" Itachi grabbed Sasukes face , squashing him against the wall and covering Sasukes lips with his. In the end Sasuke gave up on trying to break free. But he was not ready to kiss his brother back.

Kushima heard the shrieks. She ran out into the corridor and ...froze on spot shocked by the scene, she had to cover her mouth with both hands not to scream.

Itachi turned his head immediately feeling unwanted presence, which Sasuke seemed to have missed...

Kushima stormed out, still hands over her mouth.

"Itachi, let go of me! Let go of me, you , pervert. I hate you. I fucking hate you."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke banged the fists against Itachis' heavy body. Itachi was an ANBU, Itachi was stronger. Itachi always won. But with these last words Itachi let go. And made a step backwards.

"Sasuke..."

"Itachi I didn't mean it.."

"Sasuke..."

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

Itachi lowered on the floor tiredly. Sasuke came up to him and sat beside him.

"No I am sorry, Sasuke" Itachi said quietly looking away. Sasuke took his brothers' hand into his and pressed it against his lips. Itachis' voice trembled and he smiled an utterly sad smile.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I should have never done it to you, you know", he looked his brother in the eyes

and took his hand away, placed it on his knee.

"You should leave, Sasuke and start a normal life. I know you can."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"Itachi, what are you saying? I can't without you! What are you saying?! Nothing happened last night."

Itachis' face became suddenly serious, as he was listening to the noises coming from his and Kushimas' room. She was crying and packing up.

O, my God, he loved his brother so much. And what was he doing to him?

"Sasuke. She saw us."

"What?"

"My wife. She saw us kissing now"

Sasuke flinched away from his brother and out of some reason started rubbing-wiping his lips clean, warily glancing in the direction of Itachis' room. Sasuke imagined now how everything would come out, everyone would find out about him and his brother, then he would never be able to look Ki and Ayano in the eyes. Why did he care at all? He just met them for crying out loud! But he did care.

"Sasuke. She's not gonna tell anyone. I'll speak to her." Itachi said as if he read Sasukes' thoughts.

Sasuke chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah. Right."

"Sasuke..."

"You know Itachi, you are right. " Sasuke got up and looked at his older brother. It was his fucking fault from the very start. If he hadn't pushed him away by saying he had had sex with Kushima, he wouldn't have got drunk and nothing of this would have happened.

"Itachi I don't want it anymore. I just can't bare it any longer. I don't know what to do. But one thing is for sure. It can't go on like that."

"No. It can't." Itachi agreed, looking away. He felt like that was the end. The end of it all.

Kushima started carrying out the boxes with her things. Itachi got up.

"I need to talk to her. Don't go away anywhere, you hear me? We haven't finished this talk" Itachi said but Sasuke had another opinion

"No, Itachi. This talk is over. "

And before Itachi managed to answer anything, Sasuke turned around and headed to his room.

N/A: sorry guyz for the late update. it was a bit hard for me to switch from one fic to the other. Those who write themselves will understand what I'm talking about. XD Thanks again for reading and reviewing. mainki


	8. Triple fun

**Chapter 8. Triple fun.**

"I think I'm going to be sick...", chocked out Sasuke, pressing his hands to his ears and rocking from side to side. "...or at least-deaf".

Ki arched his brow in a questioning manner and turned to Sasuke, taking the mic away from his lips

"You don't like my 'I will always love you?'" he pouted. "Wait for the final note!"

"NOOO!" Sasuke jumped on his feet and rushed towards the door that appeared to be locked from the outside.

"_And I-aaaaa-i -wi-iiiil a-o-o-lwa—ee-is l-aaav- you-uuu! _"

"Mamma" was the only thing Sasuke managed to press out of himself, realizing that he was trapped and condemned to listen to the end. With no other choice, he retreated back to the sofa, cursing Ki,Whitney Houston and the inventor of karaoke machine.

To his luck the door opened and Ayano came in carrying a bowl of fruit, a shopping bag and some drinks.

"Sorry for taking the key, but I didn't think you would hear me if I knocked on the way back. Yeah, I know it took so long and they didn't have anything better than this..." she pointed at the fruit platter "...so I had to run the convenience store across the road" she said, smiling and setting up a generous bottle of sake on the table along with beer tins and some snacks. When the unpacking was finished, Ayano commented on Sasukes' suffering facial expression.

"Hey, Sasuke-san. Are you alright? You look kindda pale. Has Ki been entertaining you while I was gone?"

"Entertaining? You call '_this_' an entertainment?!" Sasuke exclaimed in utter shock, then he opened a can of beer and poured some into his glass. He definitely needed a drink now. Ki landed next to him on the sofa, feeling very much satisfied with his performance, while Ayano was searching for some background music on the karaoke machine, considerably having switched off the microphone and lowering the sound in advance so that it was even humanly possible to hear each other and not only guess or read by ones' lips.

They nibbled on the fruit and had a nice chat about nothing and some other stuff, helping themselves with more serious by percentage of alcohol beverages.

"Are you sure it will be alright, Ki?" Sasuke asked in a while, still hesitating and he added " I don't want to be a bother ".

Sasuke hated being in debt to anybody, and even more he hated asking for favors.

But the funny thing with these two was exactly simplicity with which they looked upon things, not over thinking, not waiting for anything in return.

"C'mon, man. It's anyway standing empty. We hardly ever go there. When was it last time we dropped by to water the flowers, Ayano?"

Ayano smiled reassuring and took Sasukes' hand in hers.

"Don't worry. It's totally okay. There is nothing fancy of course and only one room, but everything needed is there. My grandma used to live there. But now it's like two years she's dead and I still didn't manage to get rid of the apartment. I don't actually want to sell it and I would only be glad if someone lived there. Just on the terms that you gonna take care of the plants!"

"Sure" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Despite how easy it sounded Sasuke felt like no one had ever done anything like that for him, not so that he had ever been in such situation before. But it had always been him and Itachi. No one else he could rely on. No one else _was_ _there_ to rely on. Now it would be only himself. No Itachi.

"Well, shall we say 'kanpaiiiii'for Sasukes' new home?!"

"Kanpai"

"Kanpai!"

And they brought all three full up glasses together until the dangling sound and emptied them in one go. For good luck.

After a couple of more rounds of stronger drinks and some half an hour of pleasant chat Ayano concluded.

"Now it's your turn to sing, Sasuke-san! You get to pick a song and me and Ki are going to be your patient audience" Ayano clapped her hands in anxiety and Sasuke only sighed. How could he really say no now after all what they had done for him?

"Yea-yeah..whatever". Sasuke lifted a hard-cover black leather folder with the list of the songs and ran his eyes up and down the list, turning the pages.

"It's nothing here I know" he said, still looking at the songs and mentally preparing himself for the first in his life karaoke-performance.

"C'mon, man! It can't be that hard! Just pick up anything, you'll get the words on the screen anyway and the rest is up to natural talent" Ki said with the face of a professional who knows what he's talking about, for what he deserved a light smack over his head from Ayano. Then Ki filled up his glass again and emptied it, then briefly kissed Ayano on her cheek, cuddling and being generally entertained by the situation.

Sasuke sighed deeply, also emptied his glass in one shot, poured in himself one more portion of it, chased it down with an olive, then announced in a deadly voice:

"Jon Bon Jovi 'It's my Life"…

Ayano squeeked at the song name and jumped up, clapping her hands fan-girl style and directly got pulled down by the skirt back into the sofa, by Ki.

Ki smiled approvingly.

"Oh,man! Great choice I love this song!"

Sasuke cleared his throat and then pressed the microphone as tight to his mouth as he could without losing the ability of moving his lips in sound-producing purposes.

The music started. Sasuke tried mimicking the first roars in the beginning of the song, putting as much of his vocal capacity into the plastic-slash- metal pipe in his hand.

"Man, you gotta switch the mic on, it's a button on the side", hinted Ki and Ayano gently giggled at the comment.

Sasuke cussed, found the button and quickly worked out not so hard system of rules when it comes to singing karaoke- no to hold the mic too close to the mouth, not to shout full lung-strength, not to sneeze/ exhale close to the microphone and ..to read the words on the screen and sometimes listen to musical accompaniment..

'Itz maaai laaaaa-iif!' Sasuke stretched the last part, even though it was not really necessary. Then he ran the hand through his hair, bowed to the 'audience' , feeling surprisingly excited, sweaty and -...fucking good!

The music finished and Sasuke approached the sofa, proudly gazing at his stunned friends. He poured a drink for himself and emptied it in one shot, waiting for the praise.

The first one to speak was Ki.

"Man! That was...torturous!"

Sasuke choked on his drink

"wh-what?" he thought he had done quite nicely..okay, maybe not everything was completely in tones but the refrain he knew by heart..almost. And then this culmination notes...

"It couldn't be worse that your 'always -hang-you' or whatever it was'!"

"'always-love-you'", corrected him Ki

"whatever!"

"and yes, it was worse, Ayano, tell him!"

Ayano didn't answer at first. She couldn't, as she was dying of laughter...literally rolling on the floor.

"Oj, Sasuke-san!.. It was so... priceless! ...Oh...you are even worse than Ki!"

Ki nodded to him with the expression that said "you see, 'even-worse-than-Ki' is .._really_ bad!"..

Sasukes' embarrassment vanished and they really had a damn good laugh together. After a certain amount of rounds of drinks- they even sang a couple of songs in a drunken quire, not really bothering about song choice, words and in the end even melody. It was a pure combination of incoherent sounds with musical background. And that was a bad-sounding karaoke. Luckily for the workers and the other customers, the sound-proofed walls were of a really good quality.

N/A: I know, it's a really light chapter, and it's no Itachi in it, but please be patient. He has to work out what to do with his feelings towards Sasuke. I will try to update soon, but it might take a while due to my work and the other fic. Love you all,


	9. Confessions Hurt

**Chapter 9. Confessions hurt**

"There is no other way to say it, Kushima." Itachi finished his confession.

She looked at him with a mixed expression of pain, disgust and utter sorrow.

"Then the only option is that he leaves" she said.

Itachi sighed deeply and looked away.

"Yes. It is. "

"How long have you felt that way for him, Itachi? How long have you tortured him with your sick obsession? Poor boy". She covered her face with her hands, still trying to process what her husband had just said.

Itachi rubbed his eyes tiredly. He felt bitter. One thing is to realize you've been in love with your little brother since he has reached puberty and the other when someone else learns that you have had such sick preferences, considering that he is a minor, 17,you both are of the same gender and on top of that blood related. Add to the fact that this 'someone else' is your pregnant wife and you will get the right picture.

"You are a monster, Itachi. I can't imagine how you can live with yourself. How can I continue living with you under the same roof and raise my child here? I think you should be glad if I don't go and report about it to anybody higher up, you know. If you promise you will let him be, it will not leave these walls. But only if you promise you will never- ever try anything on him again. Do you understand me, Itachi? Promise it."

So that's the price for it. Sasuke didn't deserve to pay it. He deserved a chance for normal life. Itachi thought of how easy it is to promise what you can't keep, but he would have to keep this promise as if his life depended on it. No, Sasuke's life depended on it.

"I promise" Itachi said firmly. And he meant every bit of it.

" And don't you think I do it for your sake, Itachi. Poor Sasuke-kun. And I treated him so badly. No wonder he was always so locked in himself if there was a constant pressure and molest from you. How are you not disgusted with yourself, huh?"

"I am, Kushima. And thank you for doing this." Itachi answered and tried to take his wife's hands into his, but she pulled them away directly.

"Don't you dare touching me, Itachi. Don't you ever dare touching me" she got up from her knees and stormed out of the room.

Itachi was left all alone. Was it worth it? He had lost Sasuke, now most probably for good, his wife - he had fallen in her eyes completely and evidently he would be the one to pay for this sooner or later anyway, and himself- how would he bare to live now this way? Itachi didn't know, he didn't want to think about it now.

Sasuke. Itachi thought of how cruel it was that it had to be his own brother that he had fallen in love with. On the other hand, wasn't it exactly that brotherly bond since their childhood that made them so close and special for each other?

Itachi embraced his knees and pressed his forehead to them. The world was shuttering to bits, his world, their world.

"I'm leaving, Itachi." he heard Sasukes' voice in the doors.

Itachi didn't move or answer, just held his breath in. He couldn't even turn around to look at him now.

"Goodbye, Itachi." Said Sasuke, hoping for some response and feeling an urge to run up to him and hold him tight. His heart was screaming and beating so painfully that he would do anything, absolutely anything -just not to see Itachi like that, all crouched up and broken.

"It's to the best, dear", Kushima clapped Sasuke over his shoulder, turned him around and rested his head on her chest, stroking his hair as if he were a precious child of hers.

Sasuke felt strange and uncomfortable at this sudden emotional outburst from her. Wasn't she supposed to be like disgusted and pissed at them both? Well, there was no real point of dwelling on that now, was it?

He parted from Kushima, cast last glance at the figure of his older brother sitting on the floor, picked up his bag and left the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

First things first, thought Sasuke when he followed Ki and Ayano out of his new apartment and locked the door after them. Then he returned to his single tiny room.

Sasuke threw himself on the bed fully dressed and stared at the ceiling, with hands under his head. Shit, it _did_ feel different in comparison with the Uchiha's mansion.

This place was small, like _really small_- one _small _bed, a _small _writing desk, a _not-so-small _wardrobe full of stuff that didn't belong to him, a couple of shelves with books covered with considerably fat layer of dust over them, and an amount of plants. One could say, _not a small _amount of them. Sasuke made a mental note to buy a barrel or a hosepipe to water them all in one go. He chuckled.

But again. First things first. What were those first things? He forgot. The only thought in his head was - Itachi. He didn't even get to say goodbye to him properly. Would he be able to see him one day soon or is it just going to cause more trouble for them both? What was it Kushima said to him in the doors?

"Sasuke, dear, it's better if you don't visit for some time. Just forget about him for now and start a new life. I'm sure you'll be able to see the best out of this situation and soon you will meet really wonderful people. Not everybody is like Itachi. "

No, that was the thing. There was nobody like Itachi. Had never been and would never be. And why did he feel so bitter now. Did he doubt for a second, that Itachi loved him? No, he didn't. In all those years as brothers, and the months as lovers he never doubted Itachis love. Why then? He wanted it himself, didn't he? Itachi did want him to stay, and at the same time- didn't he tell him to start a new life, away from him? How the fuck could he start a new life if all his world was concentrated in one word – 'Itachi'?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three days later

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke cussed, got off the bed and walked up to answer it. No one knew he had moved in here. Actually, besides Ki and Ayano no one else knew. Yeah, he had left a note with the address to Kushima. Just in case. Just in case...

Sasuke opened the door.

"Seriously, man, you should eat something. Feeding on dust from the plants for three days is not healthy, you know." Ki said, tapping Sasuke over the shoulder. After leaving his boots by the doors, he come in and placed a box of sushi on the kitchen table.

"I'm not hungry", Sasuke answered, closed the door and followed Ki to the kitchen then landed on the chair opposite him.

He watched Ki take the chopsticks out of paper shell and help himself with a bit of sushi, enthusiastically dipping it in ginger sauce.

"Tell me, is it about Itachi?" asked Ki, still pretending to be more interested in food rather than anything else.

Sasuke didn't reply, and turned away. Ki ate up one bit more, then got up and poured a glass of water from the tap, emptied it partly and returned to his place, setting the glass in front of himself. Then he said in a same manner

"Man. I don't want you to feel like you owe anyone an explanation, right? For me and for Ayano it's enough to know that you need a place to stay. That's it. But if you ever feel like you need a friendly advice or just someone to listen to, I'm here, man. Just so that you know. Sometimes it helps to have a different prospective on things. Who knows, man, maybe I can help"

Since he had left home the only Sasuke's activity besides breathing was thinking. He was thinking constantly, even waking up in the middle of the night to get back to thinking and in spite of being an Uchiha (and that involves higher level of intelligence that the rest of the population), after having marinated in his own juices for three long days and nights, he still didn't come up to any logical explanation or answer. Something didn't match.

Why was Kushima so kind and all-emotional towards him all of a sudden when he expected a nervous breakdown, hysterical outburst and a public scandal, _at_ _least_?

And Itachi? He was totally devastated, he had never seen his brother like this before? Ok, the fact of him leaving would make Itachi hurt and so, but Itachi didn't even bother to say goodbye, knowing that they might not see each other for a _very_ long time.

Why didn't he try to stop him from leaving? Didn't he love him at all? They could have run away together…no. Stop there. That's not right. Run away my ass. They were the Uchihas, in their own home..run away the hell where?

So here he was, lost and confused. And now Ki, sitting in front of him, with his appetizing looking sushi. Three days with no food is a long period. Even for an Uchiha. Sasuke lazily poked at a bit of gunkan-maki with his newly opened chopsticks.

After a moment of hesitation and three delicious sishi bits,Sasuke pronounced slowly

"It is about Itachi" and he looked at Ki.

It would be the first time him confessing about his feeling towards Itachi, especially to someone else, rahter than his brother. Ever. Yeah, if not to count the half- hangover guessing game the next morning after Sasuke's drinking.

Sasuke didn't know how to put it in words.

Ki waited a minute seing that Sasuke had trouble with talking it through. He lifted up his glass of water, made a clunk and stared in it then said.

"You know, man. There was one time this situation I had in my life. I fell for one guy- just don't tell Ayano!-..." he whispered covering his mouth and wary hinting towards the door, as a joke of course

"...anyhow we dated for two months or so and then it showed up that he had a girlfriend he'd been living with like several years, you know. The guy just searched for something to spice up their relationship with".

Ki gave Sasuke a sad wink and took one more clunk of water and stood up to refill his glass.

Sasuke stared at his every move, trying to read if there was some hint of lies or humor involved. It did not sound very truthful. But Ki's expression was just sad.

"Hn. So what happened?" Sasuke asked at last

Ki looked at him kindly.

"Nothing happened. I moved on. He moved on. That's life, man. You know."

Sasuke stared at him. Moved on? How? Maybe he didn't care as much as Sasuke cared for Itachi, as much as Itachi cared for him back?

"I think I might love him", said Sasuke at last, surprised by how melodramatic and woosy it sounded coming from him.

Ki didn't even smile at that.

"Ehh, man. Lucky you, then. " that sounded full of pity.

Sasuke looked away again. He felt he was getting too emotional in presence of a person he hardly knew.

"He knows that, right? " Ke asked and Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn".

He knew that alright. Sasuke, usually cold and arrogant, was tender, cuddly and loving towards his brother. And jealous too. And crazy about him. And…

"Well, does he love you back then?" Ki interrupted his thoughts

Sasuke didn't need to think with an answer.

"Hn."

"E-eh, man. Don't tell me now there is a woman involved?" Ki looked at Sasuke understanding. Sasuke chuckled again at his guess

"You know everything, don't you?"

A wide proud professional-psychologist smile split Ki's mouth.

"Well, then you are in shit, man. It's good you came to me. Welcome to the club."

"Actually, you came to me" smiled Sasuke bitterly, sighed and prepared for his confession.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: Yeah, guyz! I know I said I wouldn't update soon and instead at post two chapters at a go! After all nice Words, comments and Reviews that just made me reconsider my previous decision. Thank you all for that!

By the way: gunkan-maki is a type of sushi that consists of a rice ball wrapped in a piece of nori (seaweed),which extends in a cylinder upward to hold loose topping such as fisheggs.(wikipedia)


	10. Ki and Sasuke

**Chapter 10. Ki and Sasuke.**

"Well, man…That was …strong, I'm telling you."

Sasuke smirked at him.

"Tch."

"Okay, just to make it clear. You and Itachi have been together for several months?"

"Hn"

"... and he is, like, recently married?"

"Hn"

"... and his wife is expecting, right?"

"Hn"

"And you are okay with that?"

Sasuke jumped up and shot Ki a glare

"Of course I'm not okay with that! But what the fuck can I do?!"

"It's alright, man. I'm just making a point here. Nobody's judging you. Geez, you've got even worse temper than my grandmother!"

Ki said and Sasuke landed back on the chair, a bit calmer. Seriously, he had to work on his temper issues, especially when people were trying to help him. And were actually even doing it. In the meantime Ki continued.

"And she didn't know anything about you two being like…close? Right? All this time she thought you two were friends, right?"

"Hn"

"And the other day she saw you two making out in the corridor?"

"We were not making out! He pressed me in the wall and kissed and she saw it…I think "

Sasuke got irritated and pissed, but reconsidered. It all sounded very pervy-type-like when Ki put it that way. It all sounded very wrong. And he was ashamed.

"Okay. You were not making out. Itachi tried to kiss you and you were fighting back. But…-" Ki narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and that felt like interrogation. Then the question followed.

"…How comes that you all three live together? C'mon, man, how old are you, huh? What about your parents?"

"17. And my parents are dead."

"Ok, 17. You know it could be very bad consequences for him anyway, right? And don't you have anyone looking after you? "

"I'm not a baby to look after!"

"I'm not saying you are, man." Ki started getting an unpleasant suspicion that if he didn't soothe up the tension right about now, the furniture in Ayano's apartment would suffer badly. Within short.

"Okay, man. That's how it is. Your Itachi can go to prison for this, if his wife reports it. He did not have any choice but to give in to her demands- you are moving out and that's it. Win-win. You start a new life. Maybe in some time, you will find a partner you will fall in love with and your Itachi has a wife. They are having a baby, man! If he wanted to leave her for you he wouldn't have married her, right? Sorry, man. It seems he had used you. Shit happens. Get over it.".

Sasuke felt he was on the boarders. On the boarders to smash Ki's head with his fist. Luckily there was some rational part of him that screamed just in right time, that it was _probably_ not at all a good idea, to spill the brains of a person who was trying to help him out of purely altruistic reasons.

"Itachi would never do that to me! He would never do that to anybody!"

"No? Sorry man, maybe I'm wrong and your Itachi is a saint. But it's either or. Either he has been using you while banging Kushima and made her with child or he is using her to cover up for what he's been doing to you. It's no other way."

Sasuke swallowed. No. No. No. It can't be.

"I'm sorry Sasuke", Ki said, getting up from his place and coming up to Sasuke. He was just about to put a hand on his shoulder but Sasuke hit his hand away.

"Get the fuck out! Don't you fucking dare talk this way about him. He is not like that."

Ki didn't move.

"I'm sorry, man. It's shit."

"You don't know him. He would never do anything like that. He would never..."

Sasuke felt tears running down his cheeks. Fuck, it was not supposed to end that way. It was not true. Itachi would never do that, neither to him, not to her.

From the other side- deep inside, and frankly speaking it was not that deep inside- Sasuke perfectly realized that there could be truth in what Ki said. Just it didn't match with _his_ Itachi. _His_ _Itachi_.

Sasuke stopped abruptly. He caught to one thought. He was _his_ Itachi, not Kushima's.

"I don't think he sleeps with her", Sasuke said at last.

Ki returned back to is chair.

"No? Okay, what's the point of marrying then? And what about the child? Is it a holy- kid, from the non- sex relationship?"

Sasuke's face reddened.

"C'mon, man. Grow up. He had chosen her over you. Get over it. Either way, there is no turning back. If you go there or try to see him- he goes to prison, that's what I think. That was all this Kushima needed to say to him to make sure her marriage stays in one piece."

"Why didn't she kick me out?" Sasuke breathed out already in half-whisper. It started getting to him, all the seriousness of the situation. Could it be that he had lost Itachi forever? Never see him again? Or even worse, bump into him somewhere on the mission or in town, with him and Kushima holding hands and a little brat running beside, scoffing ice-cream?

Sasuke felt like screaming. Instead he repeated in hardly audible voice that got louder to the end of the phrase, until he nearly shouted at Ki, smashing his fists against the table and sending sushi-pieces flying in all directions.

"Why the fuck did she cuddle me? Why the fuck did she give me money and asked for my new address? Why the fuck-?"

"She felt sorry for you, man."

That was like a whip over the wounds. Sasuke couldn't hold himself anymore, he landed back on the chair and dropped his head on his hands on the table, shoulders shaking. Ki came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, sitting next to him on the chair.

"Hey, man. It will go over. Don't kill yourself. You can't do a shit here now. Let's get drunk instead".

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Ki.

"I need to see him"

Ki shook his head.

"Eh-eh, man. That's a really bad idea.-"

"I have to, Ki. I must see him. I have to ask him."

"-And he goes to prison. Is that what you want?"

Sasuke stared at him. It was a really bad situation.

"No."

Ki thought for a minute then said in a firm voice.

"Listen, Sasuke. I don't usually do it. Actually, I never do it. But let's say like that, I'll go and see your Itachi and try to talk to him. I don't know if it's a good idea or not. He might just chop me to bits or throw a shuriken at me just for the fun of it and for me sticking my nose in other people's private lives. But I'll give it a try."

Sasukes' face got a worried expression, but he felt somehow at relief. It didn't feel as hopeless/ emo/ no future anymore. But again, yeah, Itachi _might really_ 'chop Ki to bits' for intrusion and then there was this little problem…

"But..-" Ki stopped and looked at Sasuke.

But…of course there must be a 'but', there is always a 'but'. Nothing can be simple, thought Sasuke and all tensed at this thought.

"What..'but'?"

"But either way, you are getting drunk today, man. Sorry, but I've got this suspicion, that I will need to get drunk myself too after this little chat with your _Itachi_".

Sasuke smirked at that.

"Yeah, if you live, that is"

Ki smiled wide too.

"Yeah, if I live. That's for sure."

N/A: Phew! Now it's to wait what happens between those two. Actually, would be funny to see how Itachi's gonna react on Ki's lectures/questions..hehe.

Stay with me. and comment.


	11. a Visit & a Visitor

**Chapter 11. A visit and a visitor.**

Ki had a very bad feeling about it all. A very –very bad feeling. First, he was going against his principles in that one- his parents had taught him to respect other people's private lives and decisions. And he would never- ever even consider to lecture somebody on love matters, not talking about interfering in affairs that involved something close to pedophilia.

Ki felt sorry for Sasuke. If it wasn't the whole helplessness of the situation, one could probably just ignore. But Ki was not the person who could ignore. From the other side, he did not want to go against Sasuke and simply report Itachi to the authorities. The thought had crossed Ki's mind, but he decided to meet with Itachi first, and then act accordingly.

If Itachi was a pedo- bastard who had been using Sasuke and was planning on continuing doing it, then the outcome would be one and only possible. But Ki had to be certain.

The trick with the visit was not only Ki's personal opinion about the matter, it was about approaching Itachi so that not to get killed and at the same time to try to get out of him as much as possible. And to do it somewhere without raising suspicions of his wife. He didn't want Kushima involved in the conversation.

So standing by the doors of the Uchiha's mansion and gathering his thoughts, Ki mentally prepared for an unpleasant meeting with a man in his thirties, probably not very attractive and maybe even fat-ish. That's how Ki thought Itachi would look.

He knocked. It took some time until he heard steps behind the door. When it opened, Ki bowed low and pronounced

"Sumimasen. My name is Ki Wong and I'm seeing Uchiha Itachi-san on personal matter. Is there any possibility I could meet with him?" Ki was still bowing and waiting for the answer and therefore he couldn't know if it was Itachi or his wife who answered.

There was a moment of hesitance from the person who opened, then a pleasant young male voice said.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. What is this about? "

Ki straightened up and looked at Itachi for the first time. What he saw shocked him.

Firstly, Ki expected Itachi to be much older than himself, but in fact it was quite on the opposite. Itachi was either the same with him age or one year older at the most. Itachi had a calm, beautiful face with aristocratic features and somehow he had an uncanny resemblance to …Sasuke.

Ki, cleared the throat and lowered his voice a little, not to attract unwanted attention to the topic of their conversation, as he wasn't sure if Kushima was nearby.

"The matter concerns Sasuke-kun", he said.

Itachi paled a little and nodded, inviting Ki inside. They walked into the kitchen.

When they sat down and Itachi placed two cups of tea on the table, one for the guest and one for himself, Itachi said something that made Ki choke on the hot liquid.

"So what about my brother?"

Ki looked at Itachi with wide eyes.

"Is Sasuke –kun your...sibling?"

Now it was Itachi's turn to get surprised. But he quickly found himself.

"Please, Ki-san, was it? Would you mind explaining me what is the purpose of your visit? Is it some form of trouble my brother gotten himself into?" Itachi arched his brow and awaited the reply.

Ki hesitated a moment then re-told the story of him meeting Sasuke up to the moment of several hours ago.

"I see", concluded Itachi. "And you are here, once again, for what reason?" asked Itachi, with which he puzzled Ki even more.

Indeed, how can one state to a person who is guilty in having sex with his seventeen-year-old brother that it is not right.

Or is it?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen, head resting on the palms of his hands. There was a half empty glass of see-through beverage in front of him on the table. Vodka.

Sasuke thought of how much he hated this drink and why would he have to drink it.

But. Ki took his word for it, that Sasuke would pour five glasses into himself while Ki was gone. Five large glasses. Sasuke was on his third. And. He didn't feel like drinking at all.

It was sadly reminding him of the first stage of alcoholism- you drink when you have problems. You search to find the solution while drinking or you just drink to forget. It all fit in well to Sasuke's situation. Sasuke didn't know what to do next. How to live. How to breathe. How to function. Without Itachi. Tch. Stupid.

Sasuke lifted the glass and looked inside of it.

"Usuratonkachi", Sasuke said to the drink. Then he smirked and emptied his glass. He gagged and covered his mouth with his hand for a moment. But no, great Uchihas could handle much more than three fucking glasses of vodka. Easily.

With slightly shaky hands Sasuke opened the jug with the deadly and much hated liquid and generously filled up his glass. The smell of the beverage made him wanna run to the tap and drink, but instead of that he slowly walked up to the breadbox, cut off a slice of dark bread and sniffed it.

That helped. Indeed, reading books could be educative and...Helpful. In situations like that. Sasuke smirked. He couldn't recall where he had read about this hint. And did it really matter? He took his slice of bread and returned back to his seat at the table.

He looked at the clock. It passed only four and a half hours. Four and a half hours since Ki had left. Since Ki had left to talk to ...Itachi.

"Fuck", Sasuke said to himself, frowning and he emptied the glass in one go, this time pressing the piece of bread to his mouth and nose directly and inhaling it for longer time.

He felt the burning water run down his throat into his stomach. He thought he could sense it swirling around his stomach walls, as if it was wine in a glass of a taster for degustation purposes. He closed his eyes. Sasuke could hear his heartbeat in his ears. His head and eyes started drawing circles of their own free will.

"Perfect. I'm getting drunk", stated Sasuke, looked at the bread slice. Unexpectedly for himself he tore a bite of it with his teeth and unwillingly chewed it.

"You are not even tasty." he said to the slice, accusingly glaring at it and then dropped it on the table next to his empty glass.

"And you wait for your turn. Stop glaring!" he said to the glass.

Then Sasuke opened the jug. That was it, his last drink. He almost kept his promise. It was left only to transfer the liquid from one container to the other and then …

"Stop jumping!" Sasuke hissed at the jug, which was trying to get close to Sasuke's glass, maybe even too close, dinging and dangling but not willing to cooperate the way Sasuke wanted it to.

"You will never be as close as me and Itachi", he said to the jug and the glass, feeling sorry for them because of that. He giggled. Funny. Being drunk.

In the end, the operation 'beverage refill' was complete. Successfully. Sasuke wiped off his forehead with his sleeve.

He was sweating.

He took his glass in one hand, stood up and announced to the invisible audience, making a toast

"Here! I drink this my last and fifth glass of this poison because...-" , he stumbled. Why on earth was he drinking? He forgot. Again. Hn.

"...However, …-", continued Sasuke

"...I have probably decided to continue with them two…-" he pointed at the 'guilty couple'- the glass and the jug

"...because...hn!"

With this words Sasuke meaningly bowed to the 'audience' and emptied his glass in one go and sat down again.

"Don't tell me I'm drunk. Because I ain't " he said, stretching on the table, face in the wooden desk.

All his thoughts started to mix up in his spinning head. Sasuke considered getting up, but he was wobbly. Very wobbly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sasuke lifted his heavy head.

"Fuck off. I'm not at home", he shrieked to the one who was bothering him.

The knock repeated.

"I said. No one's home. Go and knock somewhere else!" he shrieked again, but made an attempt of getting up. A sad attempt at that. The chair flew from under his bum and Sasuke had to grab the table with his hands to keep his balance.

Then Sasuke heard the key turning and the door opened.

"Ki, you bastard! You made me get fucking drunk!", screamed Sasuke at the visitor. Who else could it be? In the meantime Sasuke decided it would be safer to sit on the floor. He nearly tipped the table with him and landed on his soft part.

"Fuck. Itai! Ki, my ass hurts because of you!" Sasuke screamed again.

Nobody answered but Sasuke heard approaching steps, they moved towards the kitchen, in his direction.

"I'm here, Ki" Sasuke waved from under the table.

Strong grip and he got pulled out on to the 'surface'.

"Hello, brother" Itachi's voice said.

N/A: haha, a cliffhanger. again. I know. Don't execute me. I will update soon. We are getting to the culmination of this story here...(spoiler!)...so yeah..stay with me to the end! I love you all. And thank you for all the kind words & comments. You guyz are the best!

mainki


	12. The Loving Couple

**Chapter 12. The loving Couple.**

"I-itachi…What the heck are you doing here?" Sasuke's heart made a strange twist around its orbit turning the switch from 'pissed' to 'happy', but his face formed a pout anyway, (as it was pretty hard to express one's true feelings to the person who had just witnessed one of those very embarrassing moments in your life).

Itachi let go of Sasuke's shirt and (without any complications!) he took a chair and sat down, still observing his younger brother. Half a smirk was playing on his lips. He ignored Sasuke's question as answer to it was pretty obvious, at least for sober ones. Itachi reached for the jug that Sasuke had been fighting with for hours due to the object's jelly-ness and constant wobbliness in his hands. Surprisingly but Itachi didn't seem to be suffering of it in a slightest, with which he puzzled and confused Sasuke's brain even more.

"Drinking, huh? I see." Itachi took out the glass cork and sniffed the liquid inside. He frowned at the smell and with the expression of utter disgust pushed the jug away from himself.

"Bleh, Sasuke. How can you drink _that_?!" Itachi smirked even more looking at his guilty sibling. From the second attempt Sasuke managed to get up and (even!) succeeded in placing his ass …back on the floor.

"Don't like. Don't drink! " said Sasuke, and then for some reason he added

"Don't drink and drive!" Then he thought it over and smiled to Itachi, who was 'flapping' from side to side in his vision.

"No, drink and drive!" Then he thought again, as Itachi's brows arched and crept even higher up

"Okay. You win. Don't drink and don't drive! Just pour one for me."

Itachi smiled and put his arms on the table in front of himself and stared at them, as if studying his long fingers. His face became serious and sad at the same time.

"You know Sasuke, all we have been through, all I have put you through. You deserve better in life."

The percentage of alcohol in Sasuke's blood if not evaporated, then decreased rapidly at this Itachi's statement.

He somehow managed to get up, shaking in all directions and gripping at the table desk with both hands for stability, Sasuke stared at Itachi.

"Itachi. How dare you say so? How the fuck you dare? The fuck." he was both hurt and indignant. And very inappropriately for his tone and general pissed-off look, Sasuke accidentally hiccupped.

Itachi looked at his brother, his wobbly scary stout, drunken black eyes glaring with love and hatred at the same time. Itachi gripped Sasuke's hand and stood up, bringing Sasuke's body as close to himself as he could.

"Sasuke".

"Itachi, I'm drunk", he said when Itachi took Sasuke's face in his palms and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I know" smiled Itachi "And you don't smell of roses, brother".

Sasuke lowered his gaze, slightly ashamed.

Itachi brushed his fingers over the precious face, his soft milky cheek, touched his open lips, down his chin, his neck. Sasuke closed his eyes and wobbled a bit, leaning against the table. Itachis' hand wandered lower and his breath sounded heavier.

He was so beautiful his beloved brother. He adored every feature, every curve of his lean strong body. He loved everything about him. Even the disgusting vodka-smell from his breath.

Itachi frowned his nose and kissed Sasuke on the lips, tipping him onto the table. Sasuke choked out when his head and back met the wooden desk.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi…"

Sasuke's head was spinning. He was not sure it was due to the alcohol or to what Itachi was doing to him. Itachi unbuttoned his shirt, slid his hand under his t-shirt and helped Sasuke out of it, constantly kissing and stroking his body.

When Sasuke's trousers and underwear were off, Itachi's lips wandered lower and lower down Sasuke's abs, holding his soft part in his hands. Itachi pulled his little brother a bit lower so that his bottom was just on the edge of the table, and Itachi was in between his legs. He gently touched Sasuke's hardening member with one hand and tasted it with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke moaned.

"O, Itachi." He arched his back on the wooden table, pressing the head into it and gripping Itachi's hair, making him swallow his length deeper.

Itachi smiled and parted from Sasuke, still working his hand over his member slowly. Licking it all the way up...and down. Itachi was very close himself. Watching his lover in such ecstasy was more than enough for him.

"Itachi...Oh Itachi. Please." Sasuke moaned turning his head violently from side to side and jerking his hips.

Sasuke though he had never felt that way. Why? It must have been due to the alcohol or the idea of losing Itachi forever that made him realize how precious this bond was for him. Itachi was the only one. He would never be able to love anyone else. He would never be able to feel anything even close to this.

Itachi swirled his tongue around his brother's length again.

"Please, Itachi. I can't anymore", Sasuke growled louder, feeling he was about to come.

Itachi didn't make him suffer more. He grasped him tighter and with fast frequent moves of his hand and lips made him release.

"Itachi. Itachi. I love you. Itachi" Sasuke was panting heavily, convulsing and shaking, while his brother drank the last drops, tenderly, stroking his brother's relaxing flesh.

Then Itachi neared Sasuke's face, stroke his cheek and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too, otouto" he said, still panting.

Sasuke sat up. Fuck that was a one strong table to keep Sasuke's weight on it.

Itachi standing in between his legs and Sasuke embraced him with them.

"Hey, you gonna make my trousers dirty" Said Itachi, watching his brother's member leaking a bit as he was grinding against bulge in Itachi's pants.

"Looks like you need some help here, brother" Sasuke smirked, teasingly stroking the 'special place'.

Itachi threw his head backwards and moaned, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah, you definitely need some help here." Stated Sasuke to himself, smiling happily and helping Itachi out of his tight jeans.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what are they going to do now?" asked Ayano when Ki retold her his conversation with Itachi. They were sitting on the sofa in Ayano's room.

Ki shook his head

"I don't know. It looks like his wife left him anyway and it will be divorce. But Sasuke will have to live separately. At least until all the papers are ready and Sasuke is eighteen. We don't want Itachi to go to prison, if something comes out".

Ayano frowned.

"You think she would go for it? Like report Itachi for pedophilia?"

The whole situation was just weird. If someone had told Ayano a month ago she would be covering for a guy who was having incestual relationship with his younger underage brother, she would have never believed it. But this was different.

If Ki had made up his mind in helping these two it meant it was worth a try. Ki was a good judge of character, and he would never go so far for anybody. As far as to break the law by not reporting it further.

Ayano shook her head, chasing the worrying thought away. In the meantime Ki said

"I don't know if she would do it. It seems like Itachi-san promised to her that he would keep away from Sasuke. But I'm not that sure he could keep that promise".

"No. I'm not sure of that either. " Ayano replied and after a pause she continued

"Well, it's not a big deal, as such, right? Like Sasuke is almost eighteen, it's just several months away. But it would be hard for them if they decided to play open afterwards. Their shinobi- society would never understand"

Ki nodded. Indeed, they would never understand. What would this mean? Disgrace, arrest, banning from town/village and living in exile.

"You are right, Ayano. And I really don't know what we can help them with. I believe the best we can do is let them come up to the solution themselves. It's their choice to make, their life to live. We can't really interfere much more than we have already done."

Agreed on that one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sasuke…?-" Itachi was stroking Sasuke hair, trying to lift his dozing off brother's head from his chest, he pressed a gentle kiss in his forehead.

"Un", Sasuke didn't open his eyes and just hugged Itachi tighter. They were laying naked on Sasuke's small and, as they had discovered, a very uncomfortable for some certain purposes bed.

Itachi smiled and shook his brother shoulder a little, trying to wake him up

"Hey, Sasuke. I have to go. Sasuke."

Sasuke crack opened eyes and moved his head a little to look at Itachi.

"Where to?" he frowned.

"I have to go home and prepare. I have a mission."

Sasuke sat on the bed. Mission. Fuck. He had totally forgotten about the missions.

"You are going on a mission" Sasuke repeated after him, staring at the wall.

Itachi reached for his elbow and pulled him back, brought his head back on his chest.

"Yes, Sasuke, I have a mission. You should go back and start with that too, if Tsunade doesn't castrate you, of course for all your unreasonable behavior recently."

Sasuke frowned even more. How the fuck could Itachi think of missions and such when all Sasuke had done was drinking and feeling sorry for himself?

"Yeah, right. Castration. You would love that, won't you?" he smirked, bitterly.

Itachi lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips gently.

"No, I wouldn't", he smiled back. "But we should start putting our lives back on track, Sasuke."

"Yeah. Right. Tch. Itachi. Who are you to speak?" Sasuke put his arm around Itachi's torso and kissed his chest, placing his head back on it.

"When are you coming back?" he asked again

Itachi was stroking is brother's arm.

"I don't know. Someday soon. Will you miss me?"

"Of course I will. You know that, you bastard." Sasuke kissed Itachi's chest, closing his eyes and relaxing, ready to doze off again. Itachi kissed his little brother's hair

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, brother. Are we back together then?" Sasuke asked half-asleep.

"We have never been apart, otouto. And we'll never be. "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: that's it. The end. Thank you all guys who have been with me all the way and helped me to develop my story into something worthy. I am in debt to you, Guys!Thank you,all my reviewers. You have been great inspiration and support. I would have never finished it without you! Hope we'll meet again when I start with something new. Love. Mainki.


End file.
